Yeah, I'm Fine
by bigtreydawg
Summary: Ororo/Remy pairing. Pretty old story but I finally decided to do a sequel. Thanks for the reviews. The aftermath of Storm and Gambit's date finds them in bed together. I really should up the rating but it's nothing to hide the children from.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine and what not.  
  
*******  
  
1:00 in the afternoon on Sunday, at the Xavier Estate, found Remy LeBeau in the attic. Not feeling like leaving the grounds he decided to see what his old friend Storm was up to. It felt strange to him that he was going upstairs to her room. Most of the time he usually would just pick the lock to the attic window whenever he wanted to drop by Storms room.  
  
He brought his hand up to knock on the door but decided against it reaching for the knob instead. He opened it slightly and peaked his head through "You up here, Stormy?" he called out trying to look past the plant-filled room and identify her.  
  
"Don't call me that." Came a voice from above his head.  
  
Gambit, now standing in the center of the room, shot his head up in surprise. "Whatcha doin' up dere?" He asked shielding his eyes from the sun coming through the attic window. When he looked up at the high loft ceiling he saw Ororo sitting on a plank of wood that stretched all the way across the unfinished loft ceiling. In her hand was a flowerpot with an especially beautiful plant in it. "Need help?" he called out.  
  
"Yes actually, toss me that rope over there." She pointed directly bellow her. "I dropped it."  
  
"What are you doin', Stormy?" He asked again walking over to where the rope lay on the floor.  
  
"This is a rare flower, it needs direct sun light." She pointed to the flowerpot in her hand. "So I'm going to hang it in front of the window." She said setting the plant down next to her on the 4-inch wide plank. She carefully placed one leg on either side of the beam and reached her hands downward to Remy. "Throw me the rope."  
  
"Ready?" He asked winding the rope up. It was a good twenty feet up to Storm's outstretched arms. He through it, the first one was a miss, a little too soft.  
  
"Put a little muscle behind it." She barked laughingly.  
  
"Yeah, just make sure you catch it, non." Gambit brought the rope back for a second try. This time it reached Ororo but she bobbled it and it fell back to Gambits feet. "Was dat my fault, too?" He laughed. Ororo didn't.  
  
"One more time, come on. On three." Ororo said seriously  
  
"One." They both counted out.  
  
"Two." Gambit focused on her hands. "Don' screw up, Stormy."  
  
"Three."  
  
She caught it. "Easy enough." She said sitting back up on the plank. "We would of had it the first time if some of us could throw." She brought the rope around the plank and started to secure it.  
  
"Well we woulda 'ad it da secon time if some of us could catch." He said in a mock voice as he made his way to Storm queen sized bed and flopped down in it.  
  
"Shoes off." She said. He complied. "So what did you come up here for?" She asked, making small talk while continuing her work.  
  
Gambit rested his head against Storms plush pillow and looked up at her wondering if he could help out but something about the comfort of Ororo bed made him lazy. "Jus' lookin' ta talk to ya." He said closing his eyes and listening to Storm rig up her plant above his head. "You remember dat Italian resteraunt, Stormy?"  
  
"Yes" She said not visibly shaken by his question. "Why?" She stopped messing with the knot in the rope to look down at the man in her bed.  
  
"Gambit, wanna take you out tonight." He opened one eye and looked up at her. "If Dat's alright wid you." He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head, tempted to get under the covers and go to sleep.  
  
Ororo tore her eyes away from Gambit went back to her work. "Umm... yeah." She said after a while. "I'm not doing anything."  
  
"I know." He said smugly  
  
"You mean thank you for accompanying me for dinner. It would be wonderful of you to grace me with your presence." She was mad that Remy expected her to say yes. She looked down from her spot near the roof and could have sworn there was a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Das what I ment." He chuckled and watched Ororo descend from the above. She looked like an angel as the noon-day sun played across her features as she crossed the skylight. He could not help but stare at her as she began attending to the rest of the plants in her room. He rolled over on his side to get a better view of her, watching as she made little clouds above each individual flower. She wore those tattered blue jeans that she seemed to of had forever and an old, faded, black shirt that he recalled giving to her. Her hair was unattended to and hung in front of her face and onto her shoulders.  
  
'She was beautiful.' He thought but snapped out of it when he realized she caught him staring. Playing it off Remy asked her. "What time do ya wanna leave, Stormy." His voice not as charismatic as before.  
  
"Don't call me that." She finished up her work and looked over her room before turning her eyes back to Gambit. "8:00 sound okay to you." She smiled lovingly at the man messing up her covers. "Get out of the bed." She said picking up his shoes and tossing them on his chest.  
  
He grunted as the boots almost knocked the air out of him. "Where am I going." He asked grabbing the boots and sitting up.  
  
"I have to get ready, don't I" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's only 3:15." He said looking at the clock on Storms dresser.  
  
"Out." She said pulling him off her bed. He grumbled and went loose in her arms.  
  
"But I wanna stay." He whined and let his legs go lip.  
  
"Acting like a child is not too attractive, Remy" She laughed trying to hold him up cause he refused to stand. Their horseplay was interrupted by a sudden...  
  
The plant that Ororo had put up came crashing to the floor. Ororo let go of Gambit and he ungracefully fell to the floor. He got up and walked over to Ororo who was salvaging the remains of her prized possession.  
  
"It's ruined." She said and let the flower and roots fall out of her arms and back to the floor. She wiped her nose with a soil stained hand and fought the tears coming. She refused to cry over something as trivial as this.  
  
"Sorry, Stormy." He said standing over her resting his hand on his shoulder. "I'll buy you a knew one." He said trying to think of something to make her feel better.  
  
"Good luck finding one." She got up and walked over to her bed. "Even if you do they cost more than I care to make you pay. I'll handle it." She flopped down in her bed getting the covers dirty with soil and dirt as she buried her face in the pillow.  
  
"Anything I can do, Stormy?"  
  
"Don't call me that." She said softly, not looking at him  
  
"Sorry. If you don' wanna go tonight I'll understan'." When she didn't answer he started to walk over to her. She heard his footsteps draw closer and sat up in bed and faced him.  
  
"Tonight at 8:00 right?" She forced a smile. "Get out. I have to get ready." She smiled again to assure him she was alright.  
  
"You sure you gon' be okay?" He resisted the urge to hold her and headed for the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." 


	2. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: Same old. Same old. A/N Thanks for the reviews of the first part I wasn't planning on continuing but since ya liked it... Also, Hi Wahinetoa, hope you enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
Gambit plopped down in Ororo's, queen sized, bed and looked over at her nightstand. The little alarm clock read 12:15 a.m. What a glorious night he thought to himself as he sank into the comfort of Ororo's bed. It's been a while since he's seen her truly happy and stress free. Come to think of it it's also been a while for him as well.  
  
Gambit removed his boots as he waited for Ororo's return. She went to the bathroom to clean off her make-up and chance clothes. 'Man, did she look like somethin' ta night.' He thought to himself, letting his mind wander. Looking back on it he could honestly say that this was the first time any women has ever rendered him speechless. 'Everything about her is so damn...' he stopped himself and remembered that she is only a friend, 'a beautiful friend that you sleep wid almost every night and... Stop it!' His mind argued with his better judgement, he never had this problem before. Sure there were times when he wanted to be more than friends but nothing like this. 'Relax, homme, you just had a good date wid an ol' frien, das all. Who ta say the dates over.' He blood ran cold for second. Things are back to normal he assured himself, 'she's gonna come in curl up nex ta me and we gonaa go ta sleep. Simple as dat. Right?'  
  
He sat up in bed as he heard the door to Storm's attic room and swallowed hard as he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing. 'Dis is not gonna help matters', he thought to himself as his eyes trailed over Storm's silver, silk, night gown.  
  
"You like it?" She said nonchalantly as she spun around.  
  
"Where on earth did ya get dat, Stormy?" His jaw hung open as he realized sleep was a long way coming.  
  
"I was out shopping with Jean a while back and she insisted I had to have this. I never had any real reason to wear it though," She looked to see that Gambit's eyes were glued to her body. "What do you think?"  
  
He swallowed hard for the second time and tried to gather himself. "Looks nice on you." He said straight faced and rolled over to make room for Storm on her bed. He locked his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling as Storm crawled into bed next to him.  
  
"Thanks for tonight, Remy." She placed both her hands on her stomach and stared up at the ceiling as well.  
  
"My treat." It was the first time in their friendship that an awkward silence filled the room. He fought desperately to find something to say but couldn't manage a coherent thought. 'Dis is stupid, homme, she jus a friend. No more, no less. Then why you so nervous, huh? How come you ain't holdin' her like usual? For dat matter how come she ain't holdin' you? Because she want you ta make da firs move.'  
  
"Stormy," He rolled over on his side and forced himself to look into her beautiful blue eyes. "You 'ad a good time tonight, right?"  
  
"Yes." She noticed the seriousness in his voice and sat up in bed, locking her elbows behind her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin' wrong, Stormy." He trailed off not really knowing what he wanted to say. "Jus dat..." He struggled to find the right words. "... never mind."  
  
He rolled over and faced the opposite end of the bed. He was kicking himself for what he was about to ask of her. 'What right do I have to tamper wid our friendship.' He scolded himself, 'I'll never be able to look at her straight again' he told himself being a little overly dramatic. Ororo just sat there, leaning back on her arms. She looked over at him with understanding, wanting him to say it. It was her turn to swallow hard now. She didn't know what she was thinking when she put the dress on. What more was she hoping to get out of tonight? 'Being with Remy tonight was the most fun I have had in ages but our love for each other is strictly platonic, right?' She questioned herself. 'If it is so platonic then why are you wearing this to bed.' She looked down at herself and felt bad about what she was doing.  
  
"Remy."  
  
"Yeah, Stormy?" He said, still facing the wall.  
  
"What have I told you about calling me that." She saw his shoulder shake a little and heard a small chuckle. That eased the tension that was spreading through the room.  
  
He rolled over again and looked up at the ceiling. "You know I love you right, Ororo."  
  
"Always."  
  
"Good." He took a deep breath. "Jus sometimes... I want something more from us." He looked over at her. "Ya know what I mean."  
  
"No." She smiled and rolled on top of him, straddling him with her legs. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she rubbed her nose against his and giggled. Gambit wasn't laughing. "What are you saying Remy?"  
  
He sighed as he moved the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Their faces were inches apart and he leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I don' know what I'm sayin', Stormy." He closed his eyes and pretended everything was perfect.  
  
"Remy," He heard her call his name in the darkness, her tone matching his seriousness. "Do you want to make love to me?"  
  
His eyes shot open to meet Storm blue orbs. 'Did she jus say that' "Wha...?"  
  
"You heard me." She felt her heart flutter somewhere in her stomach but proceeded with the interrogation.  
  
"Yes." It barely came out louder than a whisper but he felt as if he answered that all to quickly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay" She sat up on top of him and lifted off the silver gown. She smiled shyly as she threw the discarded article of clothing off the bed. "It was uncomfortable anyway."  
  
Remy had seen her naked plenty times before. The first time he slept with her was awkward but he has since gotten used to it and even finds it comforting. However this is different. He gave himself points for not remove his eyes from hers but those beautiful blue eyes were just as exotic as the rest of her. For Gambit, the next few seconds could happen over and over in eternity and he wouldn't mind reliving it again for the rest of his life. She leaned down on to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
The kiss was inevitable, but time ran slow for Gambit. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before their lips touched but he had a millions things running through his head in those seconds. How soft she feels, her intoxicating smell, Those round lips that moved closer to his, His last coherent thought was that her eyes were closed. That she trusted him, no matter where the future takes them. She trusted him. 


End file.
